<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Light by Rattrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029408">Blessed Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina'>Rattrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hot Spring, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some self indulgent bull and king fluff because I adore them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur &amp; Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another perfect day in Elysium, the temperature was perfect, one could wander around naked if they desired, the butterflies were abundant in soft shades, easy on the eye, and the water resembled serene foamy blankets. Asterius had just finished his morning routine of exercises which included: press ups, pull ups, star jumps,  crunches, just to name a few. Any form of physical exertion made him sweat, despite how fit he was. His bulky muscles and the fullness of his sense for meant he needed to wash regularly. He went to seek a nice hot spring to relax and bathe. </p><p>He was stopped in his tracks by a vision of manly beauty; his lover Theseus sprawled out in one of the hot springs. Staring was considered impolite but he couldn't help yourself, his husband resembled a deity. There was no need to erect a statue in his honour, he was a statue with his perfectly defined muscles, bronze tan shining on buttery skin and his handsome face. In Asterius's opinion, even the infamous Adonis had nothing on his Theseus. </p><p> "Asterius there you are! Have you finished your morning work out? I went for a lovely jog, taking in the grandeur of Elysium. I always find new hidden spots full of gentle beauty. Sometimes it is pleasant to forget the ordeals of being champion and king and just revel in nature." Theseus's brilliant blue eyes were like crystal skies as they gazed at him with tenderness . </p><p>Asterius drew nearer, greeting with affectionate nuzzles and soft snorts, Theseus reciprocated by scratching his snout. "Yes King, is there room for one more?"  Theseus couldn't help but chuckle wholeheartedly at the question. "Asterius there is always room for you, in my heart, my bed,  my arms, everywhere." His bright voice was the sound radiance would make. Theseus helped with unfastening Asterius belt, his nimble fingers worked swiftly, soon they danced over the fabric of his tunic and slipped it over his broad shoulder.</p><p> "Careful not to slip." Theseus held Asterius's hands and helped him into the water. Hand in hand they remained ,smitten, just gazing into each other's eyes and seeing the stars within.  For the moment they shared a lengthy comfortable silence just enjoying being together. Idly Theseus's fingers played in the fur, it was such a lovely feeling that he refused to stop. Asterius let his arms engulf his husbsnd, instinctively pulling the shorter frame into his lap. </p><p>From simply being to kissing; they were engaged in a tango of tongues and a sensual rumba of brushing lips. Playfully Theseus would wander to the nose ring and nuzzle it before flicking it with his tongue.  </p><p>Soon kissing transformed into an exchange of caresses, Theseus petted his bull, stroking his puffed cheeks and muzzle before his fingers smoothed over the sides of his neck down to his proud shoulders.  Asterius was lost in the pleasure of the caress, the feeling of being truly appreciated and adored. When he was trapped in the labyrinth, alone, malnourished, full of a complex web of emotions and desperate to see the light, he never imagined that he would be loved again, be held or feel happiness. Theseus was his light who had gifted him a true paradise. Elysium was considered paradise but it would be empty without the king reining. </p><p>Theseus let his hands venture lower until they rested upon his chest. The lightest tickle in little patterns were drawn over his pecs, occasionally orbiting his nipples. "Let me wash you Asterius. My hands have grown addicted to your plush, opulent fur. "</p><p>Of course Asterius would let him do anything he desired. He couldn't help but indulge his whims. For now he would be a luxurious blanket,and let Theseus treat him like dirty laundry. Theseus would wash him with care because Asterius was not ordinary laundry, he was like the finest silk. He started by filling an urn with water and pouring it slowly over the curly mane. Wonderfully scented oils were poured into Theseus's hands before he used his fingers as combs through the thick, healthy mane. Asterius felt his muscles slacken, his entire body softening upon command. He let his mind drift to blissful fantasies about his lover.</p><p>Theseus was careful rinsing his hair, ensuring none got in his eyes. Next he turned his attention to the monumental horns which sat like two crowns on his head.  Just like any piece of regalia they deserved to be polished to perfection. Theseus used a special cloth to clean them until they had the shine of enamel. Afterwards a kiss was desired before the washing continued. Theseus draped himself over Asterius's head and gave him an upside down smooch. Asterius arched up into the kiss, coating his face with saliva. Due to the size of his mouth, he found it impossible to kiss cleanly. His lover was always covered in his sloppiness but luckily he seemed to enjoy the messy kisses. </p><p>A bar of soap made of fruits, honey and essential oils smelt just as delicious as the oils. Theseus generously lavered it all over Asterius's cheeks. Everything was performed at a leisurely pace, Theseus allowed his hands to linger in his favourite tactile areas. The pecs were one place he particularly enjoyed; the bulk of muscle hardened by combat,  the smooth warm of the skin and the light peppering of the fur made it feel just soo nice. Another place he indulged in was Asterius's broad back. It had a powerful equine curve, mighty weight bearing shoulders and rugs of fur to enjoy. Theseus would often snuggle into his back or let Asterius give him secret piggyback rides. If anyone saw him being carried around he was certain he would be mocked for such behaviour. In fact he loved being elevated, it meant he did not get a sore neck looking up at Asterius and there was something strangely comforting about it. </p><p>Theseus kissed up and down his spine, creating wonderful shivers within.  "Theseus, you shouldn't be tending to be in this manner." </p><p> Theseus pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush Asterius, is this your bullish stubbornness again?"  He elevated his voice to dramatic levels. "I have told you over and over that you! YES, YOU!" Tantalising lips teased the outer rim of Asterius's ears as he whispered; "You are my king."</p><p>There was no respond to a compliment as sweet as that. Theseus had stolen his breaths and words leaving him utterly speechless. Perhaps it was for the best that silence took control, that way the words would linger for longer in his heart. The heart of the dead was still but that did not mean it couldn't be full. </p><p>As Theseus came around the front of him, Asterius rested his chin on his head. His chest was stroked with tender soapy hands, all the grease and dirt loosening from his fur. </p><p> "I have always wondered what the sun looked like." Asterius was about to continue until he was distracted by the dreamy sensation in his legs as they were cleaned. </p><p>"There are many metaphors used to describe the sun: golden, honey and a fireball. To look upon the sun with the naked eye causes blindness. We never truly see the sun. We only indirectly perceive it. Pure light is too beautiful for mortal eyes."  Theseus climbed out of the hot spring, extending a hand to Asterius . They laid together in the warmth, allowing skin and fur to dry naturally. Theseus trailed fingers idly through the fur on his arm, feeling content and safe with his surroundings as he rested his head on Asterius well defined stomach. Asterius just gazed up into the swishes of green in the air. </p><p> "I have heard that the sun is bright. I have seen something brighter and yet I have not been blinded. In fact this bright light has shone upon me and shown me the way. My light has shown me how to grow, love and care. I am a flower blossoming under this light." Asterius brushed the back of his hand over his cheek . Theseus caught his hand and pecked his knuckles. "You are my sun Theseus, my benevolent light."</p><p>Theseus chuckled softly as he repeated the kisses in a loop of affection.  "Please do not be offended by my laughter. I am deeply moved by your words, deeply, deeply moved." His bright toothy smile shone in Asterius's face. " I only laugh because you have failed to notice something. You complete me! If I am the sun, or a beacon of light then you are a sunray enhancing my brilliance with yours. Let us shine together in death."</p><p> 'Together in death' Asterius wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>